creativity_elite_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Water Staff
The is a magic weapon. Appearance A looks like a long stick topped with a Sapphire. Use By combining a with other items, the player can use several spells to manipulate water and ice. Obtaining A can be crafted with a Sapphire and two Sticks at a Magic Manipulator. It can also be found in a Water Staff Trap, though this is more dangerous. Crafting Magic Manipulator Sapphire + Stick x2 = + Icicle = Water Staff(Icicle) + Icicle x5 = Water Staff(Ice Spike) + Bottle of Water = Water Staff(Water Spray) + Bottle of Water x5 = Water Staff(Water Jet) + Ice = Water Staff(Create Frost Man) + Bucket of Water x10 = Water Staff(Torrential Rain) + Bucket of Water x5 + Bottle of Water x5 = Water Staff(Tide) + Frost Powder x10 + Sapphire x15 + Icicle x5 + Eye of Frost x20 + Yeti Pelt x15 = Water Staff(Blizzard) Hotbar When the is equipped, a vertical hotbar will appear on the right side of the screen, consisting of 8 slots. The player can scroll through these by pressing the arrow keys(the up arrow will select the slot above the slot previously selected, while the down arrow will select the slot below it). The player casts the spell selected by pressing M2. Spells The is charged with a spell by using the crafting recipes listed above. * Items denotes what items are used to create the spell. * Slot denotes what slot number the spell is in. * Cost denotes how much Mana is used by casting the spell. * Cooldown Length denotes how long the player must wait before they can cast the spell again. * Tier denotes what tier of Freeze is inflicted by the spell. Not used in spells that do not inflict Freeze. When a spell is crafted, it will appear in the appropriate slot. After the spell is cast, there will be a cooldown period before it can be cast again. Once a spell is crafted, the player will be able to use it at any time, provided they have sufficient Mana and the cooldown period for that spell is not active. The spells are listed below: Icicle * Items: Icicle * Slot: 1 * Cost: 3 * Cooldown Length: 3 seconds * Tier: Freeze I Creates a weak icicle in front of the player, which is then projected. Ice Spike * Items: Icicle x5 * Slot: 2 * Cost: 5 * Cooldown Length: 10 seconds * Tier: Freeze II Creates a powerful icicle in front of the player, which is then projected. Water Spray * Items: Bottle of Water * Slot: 3 * Cost: 1 per second * Cooldown Length: 5 seconds The player points the staff in front of them and a one-block-wide stream of water is sprayed from it for as long as the spell is active. Water Jet * Items: Bottle of Water x5 * Slot: 4 * Cost: 3 per second * Cooldown Length: 1 minute The player points the staff in front of them and a three-block-wide jet of water is sprayed from it for as long as the spell is active. Create Frost Man * Items: Ice * Slot: 5 * Cost: 10 * Cooldown Length: 5 minutes Spawns a Frost Man to fight for the player for a minute, before dying. Torrential Rain * Items: Bucket of Water x10 * Slot: 6 * Cost: 1 per second * Cooldown Length: 10 minutes For one minute, the player is surrounded by rain falling from the sky. Any enemies hit by the rain take damage. Tide * Items: Bucket of Water x5, Bottle of Water x5 * Slot: 7 * Cost: 8 * Cooldown Length: 15 minutes Conjures a wave of water that smashes into NPCs, knocking them backwards and dealing damage. Blizzard * Items: Frost Powder x10, Sapphire x15, Icicle x5, Eye of Frost x20, Yeti Bone x15 * Slot: 8 * Cost: 50 * Cooldown Length: 30 minutes * Tier: Freeze V Conjures a massive snowstorm, freezing creatures within a 30-block AoE around the player and dealing massive damage. This does not harm the player character, but the player should be wary of friendly fire while using it so that the player does not accidentally harm any friendly dogs or summoned barbarians. Trivia * The is the counterpart of the Fire Staff. Achievements Hydromancer - "Master all of the Water Staff's spells." Learn and cast all of the spells for the . Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Magic Items Category:Magic Weapons